Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bicycle pump.
Related Art
Many types of bicycle tire pumps are known, for example hand pumps. Each type of pump has some advantages and some disadvantages. One type of portable bicycle tire hand pump has a flexible hose assembly that is stored inside the telescoping tubes and screwed into place when not in use. One advantage of this type of pump is that, when not in use, the pump is more compact, and therefore easier to carry; another advantage is that the flexible hose allows pump motion with less risk of damaging the tire valve, with respect to pumps in which there is a direct connection between the pump head and the tire valve itself.
To inflate a tire with this type of pump, the flexible hose assembly is first unscrewed from the handle assembly; then one end of the flexible hose is screwed into the pump body, and the other end is screwed onto the tire valve. When finished pumping, one end of the flexible hose must be unscrewed from the tire valve, the other end unscrewed from the pump body, and then the hose inserted back into the handle and screwed into the handle itself. Therefore, the entire process requires unthreading and threading six connections to inflate a tire and get the pump ready for storage. Additionally, for pumps of this type that will be carried on a bike frame, it is desirable for the handle to not inadvertently open; for this purpose, typically a rubber ring is provided that must be slid out of position for pumping, and back into position to frictionally hold the handle closed for storage.
In addition, portable bicycle tire hand pumps with flexible hoses that store inside the pump are designed to have the hose connected in-line with the pump: this requires that the hose bends about 90° for pumping in most situations, and that the pump be held very close to the tire being inflated. This results in a low comfort of use.
FIGS. 1-5 show a bicycle pump 300 according to the prior art. The bicycle pump 300 according to the prior art includes an outer tube 320, a handle assembly 370, a flexible hose assembly 330 and rubber end caps 340 and 350. The handle assembly 370 includes a handle 372 and an inner tube 374, ending with a piston 360. Hose assembly 330 is stored inside the handle assembly 370 when the pump 300 is not being used. Hose assembly 330 includes, at one end, a first flange 333 with a first thread 332 and a second thread 334, which are opposite with respect to the first flange 333. The second thread 334 connects the hose assembly 330 to the handle assembly 370 in the storage configuration. The first thread 332 connects the hose assembly 330 to the third thread 322 provided in the head portion of the pump 300, for pumping. At the other end of the hose assembly 330 a second flange 335 is provided, and a fourth thread 336 for an alternative connection to the third thread 322 in the head portion of the pump 300. More in detail, one end of the hose assembly 330 fits onto a shrader tire valve, and the other ends fits a presta tire valve.
In brief, from stow position, the user must first open rubber end caps 340, 350, unscrew the second thread 334 using the first flange 333, determine which type of tire valve will be used (presta or shrader), screw the correct hose assembly 330 end into the third thread 322, screw the other end of the hose assembly 330 onto the tire valve, and then inflate the tire. The user must repeat the same action in reverse order to put the hose assembly 330 back in the stow position. As shown in FIGS. 1-5 and described above, a typical prior art pump of this kind is unwieldy to use when starting from the storage configuration, and the effect of the pumping operation may not be satisfying.